Eruna
by Egniris-Egnirys
Summary: Back in Ancient Egypt, Bakura had a sister (I mean - look into our bio). This is how she's become like she is now and why... not a Mary Sue and no romance between her and any male characters Please read and review, it'd be appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

Egnirys: Whatever we can say... this is the story of my yami; it's kind of sad, really, but has it's happier moments – as in life, ne...? Please read and review, even though she wouldn't admit it, it's very important for her.

Egniris: Yeah, whatever. Ah, just a note – I WAS NEVER involved in any affair with ANY man, so you needn't worry about a so-called Mary Sue... coughcoughreviewIdappreciateitreallycoughcough

* * *

Eruna

Chapter one, Tribute to a child

Egniris was a cheerful child; she had a brother she really loved and her parents – poor people who, however, wanted their son and daughter to have anything they wished. But the children didn't actually care – they were perfectly happy as it was, with the ability to wander freely around, not having to even have any kind of lessons or something in mind. Egniris didn't particularly mind wearing her brother's old clothes after he grew from them nor having her hair cut in a boyish manner, exactly like his were. She rather liked the fact she could look like him, because she always adored him as an idol, a person who she should be like. And he appreciated that, and loved his little sister like nobody else...

One day, when her brother was out, Egniris promised mother to look for him and give him some lunch she prepared, because he was on one of his wandering escapades and wouldn't be back 'till dawn. And so she went, first searching around Kuru Eruna, then further, in the desert. She hadn't noticed the soldiers closing in...

She found her older brother, Bakura, in an oasis, trying to climb a palm tree. She grinned cutely when he fell down and stuck her tongue at his pouty expression.

"Egniris, what're you doing here, chikey?" Bakura asked, giving up his glaring and smiling at his sister. She held out her hand with the food she brought.

"It's for you, 'Kura! Mommy gave it for you, she didn't want you to be hungry," she said cheerfully, just like only a happy child could. Bakura took the lunch, his smile widening. He put the food aside, took Egniris into his arms and... threw her into a spring, splashing water around and at himself, too. He laughed and she pouted, but soon joined his laughing. She splashed him with water and giggled. Bakura was three years older than her and, of course, much more mature, but with that little angel of his, he couldn't possibly stop himself from playing childish games. She was a living mirror image of his, only more gentle, soft and innocent. How he wanted to protect her from anything that might happen... from any bad things she might experience... but he knew that it was impossible, so he wanted to at least make her remember her childohood as a fantastic, happy time... So they had fun untill Bakura decided it's time for her to go back home.

"Don't want to make mum worry, do you? I'll be back in the evening, alright?" he asked and patted the small girl's head. "Wait for me like a good eight-year old girl." He received a peek on the cheek, and then Egniris ran back to the village; Bakura observed her 'till she disappeared beyond the horizon. He knew she wouldn't get lost on the desert; he taught her how to not lose the orientation and how to find a way home. But, for some reason unknown to him, he was worried...

Egniris loved to wander around in the desert, just like her brother did – simply because that's what her brother did. But she liked spending time with him better. She didn't want to be a good girl, if that meant being apart! Bakura always taught her useful things, like climbing trees, and swimming in the Nile, and throwing stones at birds... they always had great fun together, but mum didn't like it. She wanted Egniris to be a nice, gentle girl that would once stand a chance to find a rich husband; and the thought of her climbing trees like a boy didn't quite fit that image. So the woman was always angry when her daughter came home with scratches all over her body and in ripped clothes. She would always scold Bakura for letting Egniris play like that again... and it never worked. They were still kids and they wanted to have fun!

Egniris approached the village. She was struck with the unusual silence in Kuru Eruna... usually, she would hear people talking, children laughing and some old ladies gossipping from the entrance of the village... but not now. Her curiosity made her go further, even though she knew something wasn't like it should be. Instinctually, she was fearing something, like a child that's going to be meeting their nightmares in real life. This same instinct told her not to walk openly through the main alley; she was sneaking past houses, which she found completely empty. That made her even more afraid, but she bravely went further... and finally she reached the place where the villagers were "gathered".

She saw they were all there – from little children, adults, to elders that could barely stand; women and men, boys and girls, they were all standing there, around a giant cauldron that was on fire. Something was boiling inside, and it definitely was NOT water... Egniris saw a woman – a beautiful young woman, with lightly tanned skin and long black hair – being dragged by some kind of stairs to the cauldron. Before she could blink, a strange man in rich clothing threw the screaming, pleading woman to the cauldron. That's when Egniris realised with terror that the substance in the cauldron was gold... boiling gold... and people – her friends, neighbours and family – were being slaughtered, thrown into that gold...! She nearly let out a scream, but in the end, she didn't. She was too frightened and she wanted to survive. If they found out she was there, she'd be treated just like others. Who were those people that came to her village and were hurting her fellow villagers...? Why...?

She watched the terrible ritual with fear and disgust, combined with strange fascination; she just couldn't take her eyes of what was happening. When a child, a small girl she usually played with when she wasn't with Bakura, was being thrown to the giant cauldron, Egniris felt a sensation she didn't understand. The scream and cry of that girl made her head strangely light, and she was sure that if she tried, she could fly. Before she knew it, she started laughing, a terrifying, empty laugh. One of those people, standing the closest to her, noticed the small, laughing child and came closer. He caught Egniris' shoulder and hissed:

"Heey, it seems there's another sacrifice..." Sacrifice? So that was why they were all dying... why she would die? No, no, no... Bakura, help me... but don't come here or they'll kill you too...

"We don't need another one!" a priest called. "It's already been 99! But the kid looks well, maybe we'd take it to the palace, for the Pharaoh!"

They... they were here on Pharaoh's orders? But why?! Mommy always said the Pharaoh loved his people, and he didn't care if they were rich or poor, he loved them all the same... so why did he let this happen?! Why was mother dead now, why did they kill everyone, why, why, why...?! Egniris started crying soundlessly. Bakura once told her that only weak people would cry, and that only small children could cry sometimes, but always voicelessly. Because he never liked weaklings. And Egniris would prove she wasn't a weakling. She was from the hurt and slaughtered Kuru Eruna, she was betrayed by the Pharaoh... but, a small child that she was, she wasn't going to break down! She will avenge her family and friends... everybody... somehow. With that thought, the girl passed out, not able to take this anymore...

When she woke up again, she was on an awful excuse for a bed, wrapped in a thin blanket. She was still wearing her brother's old clothes; a woman was sitting beside her. Egniris shivered; she fully remembered what happened at the village and sobbed. The woman looked at her with pity and hugged her gently.

"Don't cry, my child... you're very lucky... the Pharaoh will treat you well, he is very just with his slaves..." she whispered and stroked the girl's small back. "You'll be happy, you'll see..."

"My... mommy... and daddy...The Pharaoh killed them...!" Egniris cried, and the woman sighed. She knew what the child was going through, or at least she thought she knew. She didn't remember her own parents, her home beyond the palace. Sometimes, she would imagine how would it be if she wasn't a slave, but usually she liked serving the Pharaoh. But she suspected that this child would never learn to love the Pharaoh like she did.

"What is your name, darling...?" the woman asked. "Because I'm Sakhmet and I'm to take care of you from now on. I need to call you somehow."

"E... Eruna..." the child said in a croaky voice. She wasn't crying anymore and she smiled at Sakhmet. "From... today... I'm Eruna. In tribute..."

"Good, Eruna, my child. I'm going to bathe you now and then cut your hair, alright?" No, not alright! No cutting her hair, her fluffy bangs that were just like 'Kura's! She couldn't possibly let anybody cut them! The girl escaped from Sakhmet's embrace and ran past the unsuspecting slave out through the huge hall. She didn't care about the ornaments of the hall, though normally they would take her breath away. She ran as far as she could, to a chamber with it's door opened. She hid behind the giant bed and looked around, noticing the unusual wealth of the chamber. Suddenly, she realised she wasn't alone like she thought in the first place. She heard two boyish voices from the other side of the chamber; she realised those people didn't notice her, although she could see them perfectly. They were two boys, perhaps Bakura's age, something around ten, maybe a bit more. One of them was taller; he had brown hair, warm blue eyes and was nicely tanned. He was wearing rich robes, although not as rich as the second one's. And the second one... he had strange, tri-coloured hair and deep, crimson eyes that mock-glared at his friend. They were chatting about various subjects, calling themselves "brothers". Egniris... no, Eruna, realised that she had new tears in her eyes now... Oh Ra, how she was already missing Bakura!...

"Hey, who's there?" the tri-color-haired boy asked; somebody entered the chamber and Eruna realised it must have been Sakhmet. Bakura taught her how to recognise woman to man's steps and told her, "Remember, chikey; if it's a man that's following you, you may fight and all; but if it's a woman, run as far as you can, because a woman could trick you and kill you acting nice and all." Although Bakura wasn't there with her... she would always remember what he said.

"I'm so terribly sorry to bother you, young masters... I'm here because a new slave, a small girl ran away... and I'd swear I saw her coming here..." yeah, it was Sakhmet; Eruna trembled and held tightly to the bed, because there was something in Sakhmet's voice that said "and she won't get away without a solid punishment". She wanted to go home... she was so tired...

"I don't care what you swear, slave. Leave the Crown Prince's room this instant!" The taller of the boys commanded and the woman obeyed, bowing respectfully and running away, as if afraid that she'd get hurt any other way. When the door to the chamber closed after her, the shorter boy looked straight to the spot where Eruna was hiding and smiled.

"Don't be afraid, girl. I won't give you away and Seth won't either!" he promised; Eruna stuck her head from behind the bed and looked at the two with some fear.

"Can you promise me that...?" She asked; the taller boy called Seth nodded and reached for her hand. Eruna took his hand and stood up with his help.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Eruna. I'm from the village of Kuru Eruna, my fellow villagers were killed for the Pharaoh's orders," the girl said and the boy with strange hair looked at her in shock.

"You'll go with me. Now," he said, grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her with him somewhere. Was he going to hurt her?... No, leave me alone!

Before she had a chance to say anything, they stormed through some guarded door and found themselves in the Throne Chamber, Seth not far behind them. Eruna didn't even have time to look around; she was forced to kneel before the Pharaoh and bow her head, then the crimson-eyed boy said:

"Father, this is Eruna. She comes from Kuru Eruna and she says that her people were slaughtered and that YOU ordered it."

"Atem, I want to talk to this child by myself. You will go and order for a chamber to be ready; it has to be another Royal Chamber. I expect to see you soon," the Pharaoh said. Atem politely nodded and left, but Seth stayed. "You go with Atem, Seth," the man asked and with a sigh, the boy nodded and left after Atem.

"Now, that we are alone, my child, I can do only one thing..." the Pharaoh stood up from his throne and then... he kneeled in front of Eruna. The girl's eyes widened and she quickly drew breath. "Forgive an old man, my child... even the son of gods can commit terrible sins... I did and for that I know I'll never repay you... I didn't know about the sacrifice in your village and I never ordered for it to be done... but you have the right to not believe and hate me... As a kind of minor repay, please take the honour of being this unworthy man's child..."

And Eruna suddenly didn't hate the Pharaoh anymore. She believed when he said her villagers' deaths weren't his orders and she was grateful that after all, the Pharaoh didn't betray them. And she nodded her head at the man, then helped him stand up. He sat back down and whispered:

"Please don't let anybody know about this event here. I'll announce you being my child tonight..."

"Alright, Pharaoh," Eruna said; in a while Atem was back, without Seth this time. He bowed respectfully to his father, his anger now subsided.

"Atem, this girl is your younger sister. Please take care of her now," the Pharaoh said; Atem blinked a few times and nodded. "I'll see the two at dinner."

"As you wish, Father," Atem answered; Eruna looked warmly at the man and smiled, although it took a great amount of will from her.

"See you then, Pharaoh..." and after a while she added: "See you then, Father..."

* * *

TBC 


	2. WTF!

Eruna

Chapter two: Why you shouldn't anger priest Seth and who the hell was that grinning idiot in the Temple?

Eruna quickly got used to the life in the Palace. She loved the new clothes she received, all that jewelery, her new chamber... she was just a child, she didn't really understand all that happened around her. She missed her mother, father and 'Kura, but now she had to live her new life. And in fact, the Pharaoh made it easy for her to adjust to the new situation... he spoiled her senseless, having every little one of her wishes fulfilled. Atem didn't exactly behave better, treating his new sister as a princess she was. Seth, on the other hand, became her greatest enemy from the first day of her new life. They were arguing constantly, often they had to be held far from each other, because they would have a fight otherwise...

One beautiful day, Eruna was out in the gardens with Atem, Seth, Isis and Mahaado, the last two of them being young priests, maybe future Royal High Priests. As the youngest of them all, she was protected by the rest, but that didn't stop her from climbing trees or hiding in the bushes like absolutely no girl – let alone a princess – should; although she didn't even get a reprimand, maybe because everybody liked her too much to get angry at her. She was a cheerful, charming child and it seemed that only Seth could resist that charm. Others were admiring that cheerfulness in a small girl that had just lost her parents and friends... and she just wanted to be like a type of girl that Bakura would be proud of!

"Eruna, please, don't crawl under that bush, you'll be all dirty! And we have a diplomacy dinner tonight...!" Atem begged, knowing well that his little sister wasn't a person to be ordered around. But she didn't listen and happily crawled under the bush, making Seth's eye twitch uncontrollably. He tried to calm down, but suddenly, he snapped.

"Get out of there, you pain in the arse, or I'll call Sakhmet to get you!"

That was low. Sakhmet was the only person Eruna really got to ever hate. She was a bad woman, but the evil within her wasn't recognized by the Pharaoh.

"Atem, he is threatening me!" Eruna wailed and got from the bushes right into her brother's protective embrace. "Don't let him call the scary slave!..."

"Don't be afraid, Eruna... He won't call her, I promise..." Atem said soothingly and glared at Seth for scaring the child. Isis glared, too and Mahaado just chuckled.

"Heh, dear Seth, you'll always loose when it comes to this little lady," he said; Seth growled and went back to the palace without another word. Eruna looked at his retreating form and told Atem:

"I think he wants you to treat him more like a friend... it's because of me that you are not friends anymore..." and she escaped from her brother's embrace, hiding beneath a bush again. Even for a child it was quite obvious that the blue eyed boy was looking for somebody to treat like a brother; his cousin, Atem, was a perfect person for that aim, but after her arrival it all got quite messed up... She was unhappy because of that; actually, Seth wasn't even that bad! He did threaten her with Sakhmet, but without him, she'd probably just be caught by Sakhmet sooner or later, punished and all...

That night, Eruna had the most unusual dream, where she, wearing exotic, strange clothes, was kissing another girl, who looked like his mirror reflection. The other was dressed in simple linen clothes on her dark body and was much tinier than her. When they broke apart, the other started melting into thin air, but before she vanished completely, she screamed Eruna's real name... and there were so many emotions in that one, desperate call, that Eruna just wanted to embrace the other girl... only... she was just a dream. Eruna sighed and looked at Mahaado, who was still sleeping peacefully. He was the best friend she could have in the palace, and also just as unhappy as she was. He was an orphan, too, but the Pharaoh had nothing to do with it; his parents just died from an unknown reason. Also, the ruler didn't particularly like the young priest; fortunately, Atem did and spend almost as much time with him as with Seth. Eruna sighed again; after all, however she might excuse him, Seth proved to be a cold and arrogant person, seeking profit – even in his young age. Mahaado, on the other hand, was really cheerful, but also had that mysterious aura that Eruna knew all those noble Egyptians had about them. She always envied her that – Bakura told her once that who has that aura about them can rule the world and do it well. She was sure that the lack of that aura was what made Sakhmet never listen to her orders. The slave was disobeying her from the start, and she didn't seem to care for the consequences of such disrespect. On second thought, Sakhmet was otherwise suspicious... Usually, the slaves in the palace had no names, unless they were remains of noble families which just ended up as slaves for various reasons – debts, treason of family members, things like that. But those priests were treated with respect, more like guests themselves, they even had great chances to become priests, like Karim for example. He was another one of those mystery-surrounded noblemen, always polite and kind, but you always had an impression that he was hiding something from you, keeping some kind of secret. He usually hung out with Shadi, and Eruna thought that was just logical, because they were so similar... well, she thought so, but she didn't really get to know them well, she was in the palace only for five risings of Ra untill now. She got up; sleep wouldn't come now, not anymore. She looked out a huge, stone framed window and smiled sadly. Ra was slowly risng somewhere beyond the horizon, reawakening from his every night's death. She remembered that once, she was out with 'Kura for the whole night and when they woke up in the morning in some oasis, they both stared at Ra being reborn like every day since the beginning of everything... Mum was very angry at them for not coming home, but they didn't care back then. If she's only known that she'd have no mother in a few months... but she couldn't hate Pharaoh Akunumkanon, she couldn't blame him for what happened. He took the eight year old as his own child, even though raisning a child required money and actually, no nobleman would agree to take her... but the almighty Pharaoh did. She was now getting the same education Atem did, because the Pharaoh wanted her to become a priestess sometime when she was ready. He knew the girl was clever and intelligent - she knew her situation, understood what was happening around her, she knew how to use her new position, but never really gave up heer old way of living. When the previous day she didn't want to learn about the Shadow Magic (she decided it wasn't really her thing), she ran away to the great garden and hid in the bushes. Mahaado and Isis eventually found her and Seth told her she was a dumb girl who thinks she can do everything, but he didn't really understand. She was like that even before – disobeying mother and acting like an unbearable child, more like a little thief from the streets of big cities than a girl raised to be a princess and priestess. After that incident she received some herbs from another teacher and was asked to do anything with them. She managed to produce a healing ointment, did a great mess in Mahaado's chamber and fell asleep, forgetting to change into her night gowns. Now, looking through the window, she was thinking of that dream... only now did she realise that she was much older in it than she was now, maybe in Seth's age, maybe slightly older... But did it mean anything, really?...

The day was just like everyday in the palace; the young priests had to attend their usual doings in the Great Temple of the Gods, Atem had some lessons in defence arts, Seth was helping him, and proved much better in fighting than the young Prince, as always; Eruna had those irritating caligraphy lessons. She liked writing, the hieroglyphs were beautiful and mysterious, but the teacher... he couldn't make it any more boring. However, Eruna knew she had to be patient and learn. And when the lesson ended, Eruna ran to the Temple, to pray for her brother Bakura, and to help Mahaado and the others.

The Temple of Gods was connected with the palace by a complicated system of underground corridors; Mahaado once showed her one of them and said even he onlyknew two or free passages. Maybe High Priest Akunadin knew more, but asking him would be too risky, for Eruna wasn't supposed to come to the sacred part of the Temple, where the corridors led. Only the High Priest and the five young priests – Seth, Isis, Mahaado, Karim and Shadi – were allowed to go there. Other people would inflict the Gods' anger upon themselves, but Eruna believed that if she was going to become a priestess one day too, the Gods wouldn't be too angry at her. And she loved the Temple, anyway, so she wouldn't stop going there. Only Mahaado and Isis knew about those "visits", and although they didn't really approve them, they didn't want to forbid them. Mahaado didn't have the heart to, and Isis had an impression it wouldn't help really. Eruna was a stubborn little girl and didn't listen to older people. But wasn't she also impossibly adorable...?

Atem was quite a good fighter for a twelve-year old, but Seth was definitely better. Maybe the Shadow Games were the Prince's domain, but his cousin was an artist when it came to fighting, sword or not. Now, the priest was effectively pinning Atem to the floor, smirking at him. For some unknown reason, the younger one was blushing, averting his "captor's" gaze. High Priest Akunadin walked on them like that, but he only rised an eyebrow and told Seth he was needed in the Temple, then left. Atem looked at Seth's handsome face, ready to apologise for Ra knows what, but suddenly, the priest's lips caught his own in a gentle kiss. It was only brief, Seth quickly pulled away, stood up, and left without another word, leaving Atem sprawled on the floor, touching his lips with his fingers, eyes wide and heart beating faster than usually. It was obvious: prince Atem had a crush on his cousin Seth.

Eruna was kneeling behind a pillar in one of the sacred chambers of the Temple; it was Isis' part of the Temple and Eruna was praying to Mother Isis for protection over her brother. She believed that good Mother will understand the boy's misfortune and take him under her wings, help him find a path in life. The girl even burned a bouqet of flowers in the sacred fire as a sacrifice for the Goddess, hoping it will make her prayer stronger. Suddenly, she heard footsteps; she looked at the entrance and saw Seth, heading to the huge altar. She hid further behind the pillar, hoping the ashes of her sacrifice wouldn't rise the priest's suspicion. It would be bad if Seth found out she was there; not only would she be punished, but also Mahaado would be in danger for showing her how to get there. She knew Seth didn't like her; well, maybe he didn't dislike her, too, but he most certainly wasn't very happy because of her existence. And to think, he was the person she should be grateful to... if not for him, she wouldn't have been there as a princess, more likely as a slave, if at all. And now she had to hide from the cold priest... in vain, because he realised she was there halfway to the altar. He only sighed.

"Get out of your pathethic hiding spot, child. I see you perfectly. I don't know who showed you how to get here – probably Mahaado – but I don't really care, so come here," he said. Eruna stood up and came closer to the tall priest, noticing an unusual expression on his face – a wide, happy grin, a bit sheepish, really. She stared at him in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done to priest Seth?!" She asked and he chuckled, before returning to his usual attitude.

"Why did you pray here?" He asked after a while of silence. And. Strangely enough, his voice reminded Eruna of 'Kura. Seth... proved to be a worthy listener. They talked for a long time.

TBC


End file.
